Una Loba sin Garras
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Tres viñetas, desde el punto de vista de Sansa Stark basadas en los sentimientos: confunsion, aburrimiento y paciencia.
1. Confunsion

_**Una loba sin garras.**_

_**By: TheCreepieJoker**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno"_

* * *

**Cap 1: Confusion**

Él es un Lannister…

Un león que se aprovecha de los débiles y destruye familias. Son orgullosos, degradantes y pecadores constantes. Deberían pudrirse todos en el Infierno, el Desconocido les prepara un castigo severo cuando lleguen a la otra vida.

Aun así, Sansa no entiende, porque son ellos los que parecen que están ganando la batalla… la guerra. Su familia siempre fue leal y respetuosa hacia los demás, justos y valientes como lobos, son los Stark los que deberían gobernar Poniente.

_Y a pesar de eso, todos están cayendo._

_¿Por qué ella no? Si es la más débil de la familia._

-Lo siento, Sansa…- dijo Tyrion cuando le confeso lo que había pasado con su madre y hermano.

Ella quería gritarle, pegarle, romper todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, decirle que sabía perfectamente que no lo sentía… Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó callada. Tyrion se sentó al lado de ella y con su pequeña mano apretó el dedo índice de su esposa.

Sansa quería pegarle, pero tampoco lo hizo. Había algo en los ojos de Tyrion… parecía que lo sentía de verdad. Como si realmente no le gustara verla llorar. Sansa recordó todas las veces que el Gnomo la salvo de los ataques de ira del rey. A veces creía, que había un rastro de humanidad adentro de ese monstruoso y feo cuerpo.

_Pero él es un Lannister. _

_No hay que confiar en los Lannister._

Sansa lo sabía de sobra, lo había aprendido en las malas. Aun así, Tyrion la mantenía confundida… A pesar de que su padre haya muerto, sigue con la actuación de "persona buena"

Y lo peor es que a veces, ella lo cree. A veces está segura de que realmente se preocupa por su seguridad. Esa cosa horrible que camina y habla, ese león enano, la quiere.

"_¿Qué debo hacer, padre en el cielo?"_

-¿Me permite ir a rezar?- pregunto Sansa mirando directamente a la puerta.

-Si…- Tyrion le quería preguntar si quería que él fuera con ella. Pero no es estúpido, sabe perfectamente que ella lo odia.


	2. Aburrimiento

_**Una loba sin garras**_

_**By: TheCreepieJoker**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno"_

* * *

**Cap 2: Aburrimiento**

Lo recordaba perfectamente…

Su vida en Invernalia…

Todos los días realizaba la misma rutina: desayunaba, era instruida por la Septa Mordane hasta que callera la noche, cenaba y se iba a dormir. Lo único interesante era cuando se peleaba con su hermana Arya o Theon Greyjoy le daba pequeñas indirectas para pasar la noche con él. Indirectas que antes no se daba cuenta y ahora se siente estúpida por entenderlas.

Su vida en Invernalia era de lo mas aburrido que habia.

Por supuesto se esforzaba cada dia por seguir los consejos de su madre y la Septa para convertirse en la Dama que toda su familia esperaba, la única meta que tenia era cumplir las expectativas de sus padres. De vez en cuando, hacia un esfuerzo para que su hermana fuera mas femenina, pero cada dia era mas imposible y las peleas aumentaban con los pasos de los años.

En Invernalia nada interesante pasaba nunca, pocos comerciantes llegaban a la cuidad (en realidad, ninguno) por lo que no tenia muchos chismes de otras partes del país. Solamente su desaforestada imaginación de la preciosidad del Principe Joffrey que la hundia en las noches, desde la capital se llegaban descripciones de él… un joven apuesto rubio de ojos claros, como los héroes de las canciones.

Y ella una dulce doncella perdida en la torre congelada esperando a que la rescataran.

El aburrimiento la mataba, no pasaba nada divertido. Ni siquiera los coqueteos de Theon la divertían, eran demasiados degradantes, no entendia como su hermano podía llevarse bien con él.

Pero para ese entonces era una niña ignorante.

Como lo es ahora, solo que en ciertos aspectos. Ahora ella eligia ser ignorante, vivir en el aburrimiento.

Volver a Invernalia.

Pero lo peor es que ya no existe, su hogar fue quemado por el traidor cambiacapas. Y antes mato a sus adorados hermanos, esas criaturas inquietas que ella misma cuido varias veces.

Derramo la primera lagrima del dia. Ultimamente se pasa la mañana llorando en silencio para no despertar a su esposo.

-Que aburrido eres…- susurra mientras lo mira desde arriba…


	3. Paciencia

_**Una loba sin garras**_

_**By: TheCreepieJoker**_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno"_

* * *

**Cap 3: Paciencia**

Ahora mismo, Sansa se daba cuenta de la poca paciencia que tenía.

Ser Dontos en cambio, se enriquecía de este sentimiento que no a muchos podía manejar. Ese borracho gordo que no tenía ni una pizca de caballero. Llego a creer que solamente está jugando con ella, que le gusta verla con falsas esperanzas o solamente alimentaba alguna estúpida fantasía de él.

"_¡No pienses en eso!" _Sansa se obligaba a reaccionar de esa manera. Que Ser Dontos era como Florián, solo que tarda un poco en mostrar ese espíritu valiente y salvaje que poseen los caballeros. Sansa dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus delgadas y suaves manos obligándose a cerrar los ojos, a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera un toque más de Ser Clegane.

"_Sandor…" _ le era imposible olvidarse del Perro. Ahora mismo se arrepentía no haberse ido con él, como una tonta dijo que no, que "Desembarco del Rey es su hogar". Se preguntaba de él, como estaría ahora y si había encontrado a su hermana Arya. Hacía tiempo que no piensa en ella, perdió toda la esperanza que todavía estuviera viva y ahora no derrama lagrimas por ella.

Después tenía poca paciencia en su hermano Robb ¿Por qué no venía a rescatarla? ¿Si tiene a Ser Jaime Lannister, porque no cambiaban de rehenes? Se avergonzó al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo reacciona su hermano.

A veces deseaba tener un cuervo y un pergamino para escribirle a Jon, su hermano bastardo para suplicarle ayuda pero era inútil. Él la ignoraría como ella lo había hecho toda su infancia.

Ahora lo único que tenía que esperar. Esperar a la boda de Joffrey y Magaery donde se iría para siempre de esa horrible ciudad. Dejaría atrás todas sus penas, los malos recuerdos y las lágrimas que le ardían los ojos. Solamente tenía que esperar un poco, tener un poco de paciencia.

Pero cada día en que se despertaba era una tortura y añoraba con que vuelva la noche porque sabía que después estaría más cerca de la fecha…


End file.
